It's a fairy tail!
by Ruger Vaquero
Summary: Англия изобрёл машину времени. Испытывал почему-то на Америке.


Здесь начинается похоронная мелодия, душещипательный реквием.

Он оказался вне времени.

 _«Под этим текстом представлено два направления. Возможно использовать только одно из них, но неограниченное число раз. Сделайте выбор. Во время первого путешествия вы можете ощутить сильное психологическое или нервное напряжение. Попробуйте управлять своими эмоциями во избежание ошибок._

 _Избегайте эффекта бабочки._

 _Станьте сказкой для прошедших лет и мифом для будущих._

 _Вас плавно перебросит в настоящее время, как по нескольким ступеням, как только вы пожелаете нужным закончить путешествие и вернуться»._

«В прошлое» или «в будущее». Перед Англией, под его замершими в миллиметрах от дисплея пальцами светились только две кнопки. Одна из них серая, как иссушенная земля или пыль, от которой глаза слезятся. А другая — ярко-красная, по оттенку ближе к оранжевому. Как морковка. «В прошлое» или «в будущее». И знаете, которая из них красная? Первая.

Артур с самого начала понял, которую из них он нажмёт, но тянул время скорее для приличия. Или же потому, что на лбу выступил холодный пот.

— Вы не возражаете? — наклонился он к машине, и размеренный женский голос сказал ему: «Сделайте выбор», отчего он замялся.

— Вас может ранить: в то время война прерывалась лишь на несколько дней, а потом опять развязывалась и... кричала.

— _Сделайте выбор._

— Ох!

Он совершенно не знал, куда его забросит эта машина.

Не чувствуя руки, он коснулся дисплея невозможной громоздкой машины и исчез.

С первыми мгновениями ударившего по глазам света Артур догадался, что это не Европа — в Европе свет казался всегда мягче, его было бесконечно много, но он видел его на своих островах через призму серую, пастельную; и южнее свет всё же не тот, от которого Кёркленд прятался сейчас — этот был более... острым. В нём можно было потеряться.

Как только глаза заслезились, но уже могли видеть, Англия огляделся, как ожидающий слежки хищника — первое дело. Вокруг, сколько только можно обхватить взглядом, стелились прерии, залитые светом и фиолетовыми цветами со странным белёсым налётом на лепестках. Редкие деревья в перелесках были мощными и древними. Земля напоминала нетронутую и тихую.

Сердце отчего-то забилось с волнением и радостью. Скорее всего, это...

Детский плач?

Артур зашагал по траве, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке — он в строгом костюме, похожий на банковского клерка, по девственной равнине брёл на хныканье, как будто это и было целью его «поездки». Ему ещё нужно было освоиться в этих диких зелёных краях! С пейзажами, которые он улавливал краем глаза, всплывали старые воспоминания. Всё-таки он снова достиг североамериканского континента. Эти места часто приносили его душе покой после духоты и тесноты его родного дома, где стены жмут, и соседи, ещё больше опираясь на них, невыносимо давят.

Звук плыл из-за гущи высоких кустарников и деревьев; будь здесь настоящая пустыня, то сей клочок звался бы оазисом. Уже близко, один чейн от силы. Артур зашагал медленнее. Стоило только выглянуть из-за бурной неизвестного имени растительности, Англия заметил невероятно знакомого мальчика лет пяти на вид, накрывшего руками голову и сжавшегося в комок под раскинувшейся кроной, подобной гигантскому бонсай.

«О... — Артур был осторожен и уверен в том, что его не заметят, пока он не шевелится. Не отрывал взгляда от детской фигурки. — Стало быть, это вовсе не то время, что я заказывал! Та машина обещала мне нервное напряжение, вот и оно!» — Англия незаметно шумно ухмыльнулся. И тут же отскочил назад, за живую изгородь.

Малыш самозабвенно и с чувством продолжал хныкать. Артур не горел желанием выйти из своего колючего, чёрт, укрытия, чтобы успокоить его. Кто знает, что принесёт ему бóльшую боль?

Шляпа съехала, когда он наклонился к земле, и возня в кустарнике заставила ребёнка обернуться.

— Упс, — англичанин замер в самом нелепом положении, всё же попытавшись поднять с травы шляпу.

достал откуда-то ружьецо и обхватил покрепче.

Надо же! Только сейчас ведь пускал пузыри из носа!

— Упс! — Артур пришёл в замешательство, но потом вспомнил, что сам отдал оружие Америке, чтобы тот защищался.

— Защищаюсь! — мальчонка выстрелил в пугающие кусты, но промахнулся. Отдача опрокинула его на землю, он довольно смешно плюхнулся на спину.

«Если мне не изменяет память, этот мушкет сможет стрелять снова не ранее чем через минуту». — Англия воспользовался временем, чтобы сбросить пиджак, сверкающие ботинки, даже носки, снять галстук и подогнуть, как деревенщина, свои брюки до колен. Ну вот, теперь он не мог вызвать подозрений.

— Постой, Америка, — британец натянул улыбку, разогнулся и вышел из тени с поднятыми в знак капитуляции руками.

— Англи-ия-я! Ты так быстро вернулся! — янки был в восторге. Он бросил мушкет от радости, едва не залепив им по голове старшего. — Твой колабль ушёл только утлом, и вот ты уже здесь! — его голос звенел так неподдельно любяще и искренне.

— Ох, малыш, как же я... — британец понял, что и шагу одолеть не может. Ему определённо нужна акклиматизация. Что ему делать?!

Последним ребёнком, с которым он нянчился, был Израиль. Мальчик рос ещё быстрее того же Альфреда и скоро прекрасно управлялся с оружием, что пугало его взрослых соседей. Но хуже всего было то, что Израиль просился в Британский Дом, под его спасительную крышу — в Содружество Британии, где грелись ещё пять десятков государств. Артуру пришлось убить кучу времени, объясняя Израилю, что они уж точно не семья и в объединении состоять не могут...

Артур, скрепя сердце, когда американец сам понёсся к нему навстречу, только отошёл в сторону, а Джонс схватил воздух вместо его ног. Нелепо приземлившись на коленки, Америка с недоумением поднял голову и встретил огорчённый взгляд старшего брата.

— Америка, прости, ты не можешь обнять меня, ты не можешь меня коснуться. Потому что я не настоящий Англия. — С ребёнком можно и не скрывать ничего.

Снова заплакал маленький Америка: губы кривились, и мальчик завывал, пуская пузыри из носа. Хотя рыдания становились тише и отчаяннее.

Кёркленд потерял себя от тревоги.

— Почему? Почему не настоящий? — жаловался американец, стуча по земле руками.

— С магией шутки плохи. Я сам этому удивлён.

— Ненастоящий! Я буду все жизнь его здесь ждать!

— Ну же, Альфи, мужчине не пристало лить слёзы, — как можно мягче сказал Артур, наклонившись в забытьи, чтобы коснуться пшеничных волос, но вовремя осёкся и одёрнул руку.

«Что я делаю. Зачем я вообще вышел?! Хотел ведь посмотреть, как тонет Армада, а не нянчиться с...» — корил он себя, морщась от сопливости, развезённой ребёнком.

— Извини, — Америка поднял своё заплаканное личико. Его брови изогнулись, а кожа покраснела пятнами. — Не оставляй меня больше. Ты мне нужен! — восликнул он. Должно быть, неприкасаемость Англии расстраивала его даже больше, чем его прежнее отсутствие.

Порывистый, непостоянный ветер штудировал траву и песок, и кроны, людские макушки...

— Надеюсь, ты и дальше будешь столь же правдивым, — почти безразлично кивнул Англия.

«И непосредственным. Дети, как же они непосредственны... Надеюсь больше не встречать его на своём пути — это не моя цель, видеть, как он растёт».

Англия отвернулся, заслышав невнятные шорохи неподалёку. Он был так же бдителен, как охотник.

— А ты... похож на призрака, — почему-то прошептал Альфред, прекратив плакать.

— Разве? — рассеяно спросил тот, всё ещё высматривая вдалеке кого-то. Вдруг он подумал, что малыш воспользуется этим, чтобы его коснуться, потому обратил на него всё своё внимание. — Англия тебя очень любит, особенно когда ты доедашь всю кашу. Он сейчас за океаном и скучает, так сильно-сильно, что ты его сейчас видишь... Во сне! — он был очень находчив. — Это сказка Англии для тебя.

Америка почти понимал, что Артур не тот, из другого мира, и не просто из-за океана, а из-за столетий. Пропасть, одним словом. Но не могла уничтожить их родства и вечной связи. Англия всегда будет Англия, и на вид, и на ощупь... Чёрт, на ощупь нельзя.

Альфред Джонс, подогнув под себя ножки и подбирая белый балахончик, задрал подбородок, улавливая в Англии что-то, известное только его детскому разуму. Улавливая чужака ли? Пах ли Артур чужаком? Прибыв из железной дали, решал ли он стать отцом заново?

Англия не подавил мягкой, благосклонной улыбки при виде такой послушности и усидчивости младшего брата.

— Сказка?

— Да, как про Робина-Бобина, — он согласно закивал. — Когда ты проснёшься, меня уже не будет рядом, но это не должно тебя страшить, правда? — надеядся он, вспоминая и находя правильную интонацию.

— Не уходи, — Америка захотел вцепиться в него своими ручонками, но Артур шагнул в сторону, не позволяя этому случиться. Ребёнок снова упал.

«О, как же он был неуклюж раньше! Если бы и сейчас падал на ровном месте...»

Как же Кёркленд хотел подчиниться, но не мог. Прошлое, преследовавшее его так долго, само исчезнет; ход времени не изменится, как бы сильно брит не молился за это.

— Если я останусь здесь, это разобьёт тебе сердце. Вернётся настоящий Англия, — он вспомнил об этом, и о себе, живущем здесь, в Первой Британской Империи, даже ощутил его пронзительный взгляд из-за Атлантики.

— Не настоящий! Вот почему на тебе эти тряпки?

— В этой сказке нет богатства, да. Если бы знал, что со мной сейчас, то разочаровался бы... Ха... Когда-нибудь ты на дюйм будешь выше, станешь носить очки, совсем как слепой старикашка или аристократ, и сам уже будешь кормить меня сказками.

Америка молча смотрел на него. Просто смотрел безо всякого выражения на лице. Как на незнакомого, восхитительного и большого человека.

Артур прикрыл веки от удовольствия и умиротворения; и поэтому, когда из-за дерева показаась довольная рожа Франции, он почти зарычал.

— _Sarce bleu!_ — испугался Франциск и подскачил, дрыгнув ногами, видимо, он совсем не ожидал встретить здесь британца.

Фреди лишь заверещал, то ли от забавности этого мира и трусости Французской империи, то ли от чего-то своего.

«Опять достаёт Америку!» — догадался Артур, вознегодовав. Положение сильно ухудшалось тем, что он физически лишён способности надрать уроду зад.

Франция не трогался с места и замер в предвкушении, сверкая глазами — сверлил ими главного англосакса.

Вместо оказания взбучки Бонфуа Британия показушно закатал рукав и, засучивая второй, шумно выдохнул, с гордостью глядя на своего Альфреда.

— Давай, Альфи, как я учил тебя! — он поднял сжатые кулаки в воздух, глаза его блестели.

Америка всё понял и нахлобучился, приняв уверенный вид.

— I'm not a pussy cat, I'm a lion! Raaaar! — очень грозным голосом выдал малыш и зарычал, подобно тому самом львёнку из заставки MGМ.

— Молодец! — хвалит Ангия. И припоминает, каким львом стал Альфред позже, и что вытворял в мире...

«Так вот кто научил его этому. Я идиот?»

Что бы Артур не вообразил и как бы не ссутулился от усталости, фактом стал побег Франции и новый, серебристый хохот ребёнка, некогда столь близкого им обоим.

— Англия, Англия, когда ты от меня улетишь?

— Я не умею летать! Но я могу сделать кое-что интересное для тебя. Сейчас...

Мужчина, полуотвернувшись от ждущего, прокашляляся и неловко прошептал воздуху: «Можно фотоаппарат? Я хочу запечатлеть это дитя на какое-то время».

— Что это?

— Это футляр.

— Что ты в нём хранишь?

— Воспоминания. Эй, нет, не подходи.

— У тебя волосы взъерошены...

— У меня они всегда такие! Просто не трогай, я бьюсь током.

— Чем?

— Э-э...

— Не надо быть меня!

— Я не... Я никогда не сделаю этого, Альфред.

 _«Поробуйте управлять своими эмоциями во избежание ошибок._

 _Избегайте эффекта бабочки._

 _Станьте сказкой для прошедших лет и мифом для будущих»._

Х.

«Перебросило в Британию на полвека вперёд.

Как непривычен дом!..

Мне недавно сказали, что Альфред что-то заявляет о том, что я, Британская Империя, несправедлив и неправильно веду свою политику. Нет, даже не так — мне жаловались весьма знатные люди на то, как он кричал, активно жестикулируя, что налоги его угнетают. Альфред серьёзно расстроился, если не возненавидел меня, — его юношеский максимализм когда-нибудь сыграет со мной злую шутку... Я мог взвешивать да и просто узнавать о происходящем за океаном, безвылазно находясь дома. Бесит меня это. Я хочу увидеться с братом, невероятно сильно это желание. Что-то подсказывает мне, что это будет непростая встреча, спустя столько лет. И будет трудно, тяжело смотреть на парня, сохраняя хладнокровие».

Его волнение по этому поводу могло бы сойти на нет и раствориться вовсе в... да хотя бы в работе по саду, он мог бы забывать о семье, гордо рассматривая зелень под ногтями — он сегодня особенно хорошенько поработал! Но и получил письмо из Америки тоже сегодня.

Конечно, послания бывают более скудными по своему содержанию, но таких ощущений даже то пакостное «Проклинаю!» от брата не оставило!

Кёркленд перечитывал несколько раз, не в силах понять: он что, невольно спутал адрес?

 _«_ _Гадкий англичанин. Не возвращайся ко мне, я не хочу тебя видеть!_

 _Альфред_ _»._

«Чёрт, кажется, это всё-таки мне».

Дворецкий застыл в дверях, и Артур ощущал, как удивлённо он косится в его сторону: он был смятён и не управлял эмоциями. Уста Англии приоткрыты, а чашка, которую он аристократично и изящно держит парой пальцев, наклонена и проливает терпкий напиток прямо на дорогущий ковёр.

— Ваш чай, сэр, — прислуга приподнял бровь.

— Я знаю... — в очередной раз Англия пробежался взглядом по строчкам, вышедшим из-под торопливой руки.

«Так-так, теперь почерк стал чутку ровнее? И такой размашистый!

А я ведь не об этом должен думать, да?..»

— Ваш ковёр, сэр! — повторяет мужчина громче. — Он же испачкался! — он так смешно разводит руками.

— Я знаю, и, думаю, мне теперь незачем жить, Джозэф.

Стоило только театрально вздохнуть, чтобы слуга что-то медленно прокрутил в своём мозгу и удалился куда подальше.

 _«_ _Не возвращайся_ _»_ _._ _«_ _Не хочу тебя видеть_ _»._

Сэр Кёркленд прижал клочок бумаги к груди, возводя к небу очи.

Почему нельзя повернуть время вспять! Ему не нужен взрослый Альфред, ему нужен мальчишка, с которым можно обращаться как с нежно любимым ребёнком.

Раз всё так худо и странная поездка невыносима для него теперь, пора убираться.

Х.

Артур только что сошёл на берег на причале в Бостоне и немедля отыскал взглядом в довольно небольшой кучке народа Америку.

Он не встречал старшего брата, нет. Играл с местной детворой, чирикал для них что-то палочкой на песке, совершенно умиротворённый... или настолько напряжённый, что Англия даже не мог выбрать для него подходящего настроения. Теперь юноша переменился в лице, повзрослел. Кожа изменила свой оттенок — стала смуглее, как у бедняка. Можно подумать, этот сорванец целое лето носился под палящим солнцем без прежней широкополой шляпы, которую носил ранее. Его простая и свободная одежда, потрёпанная рубаха особенно сильно отделяли сейчас от британца. Тот же буквально сжат в своих благородных одеждах.

Спустя секунды Альфред поднял голову и случайно его заметил. Артур за то время, что народ сновал туда-сюда с некими ящиками, сократил расстояние и теперь, повысив голос, мог быть уверен: Америка услышит его.

Его воспитанник поднялся на ноги, а эти беспризорники (почему их так много?) подбежали к нему, наверное, чтобы обнять? Но тут мысль Англии прервалась — ребятня пронеслась мимо, будто его там и не было, на этом песке, на этом причале. А Америка единственный не сдвинулся с места, словно ждал действий от него, как от старшего.

— Подойди же, Америка, — он ещё улыбается через силу, ожидая, когда этот парень бросится к нему. Улыбка давалась тяжело, где-то на самой глубине возникло желание закричать.

Альфред нахмурился и приподнял голову. Казалось, что сейчас отрицательно замотает головой, но он лишь попятился в сторону берега, где шипящие белёсой пеной волны лизали песок.

 _«_ _Не возвращайся. Не хочу тебя видеть_ _»._

Англию душат слёзы. Долгий его, требовательный взгляд не встрепенул в воспитаннике ни песчинки прежней покорности.

— Америка, подойди ко мне! — приказ с британской стороны. Он видел, с какой мукой Альфред зажмурился, не в силах сделать то, что его просят. Он осмелилися снова заглянуть Кёркленду в глаза, но вдруг развернулся и понёсся по берегу прочь, — какой детский порыв; но теперь, будучи порывом взрослого человека, ещё более отчаянный.

Англия только приоткрыл рот... и снова сжал губы.

Колония бежала невероятно быстро по родному берегу, вздымая песок босыми ногами.

Может, он просто испугался?

Сейчас спрячется и отсидится в укромном уголочке на дереве где-нибудь, или в недавно сооружённом шалашике. Ему наверняка стыдно за то дерзостное послание.

— Стой! — порыв также толкнул Англию побежать вслед за дорогим братом, бросив свои чемоданы. — Америка! Альфред!

Конечно, братец не останавливался на зов, а нёсся быстрее ветра.

И когда он перестал слушаться?

Как же тяжело было нагнать шустрого парня, но вся горячка из Альфреда скоро выветрилась, а британец нагонял. Позади почти четыре сотни футов остывающего перед закатом камня и песка; Кёркленд сорвал с себя пиджак — так удобнее помогать себе руками, пока бежишь. И это помогло. Америка уже остановился, обессилев, упёрся ладонями в колени, согнувшись. Вот же бестолковый. Его ведь учили когда-то правильно расходовать силы.

— Именем Короны... Я приказываю тебе!.. — Англия тяжело дышал, вытирая пот, проступивший на лбу.

— Да будь проклята твоя корона, — неожиданно низким голосом возмутился Альфред.

— Что-о?! — Артур потерял покой.

— Что слышал, — повернулся Америка, показывая лицо и оскалившись. — Мог бы ещё дольше не появляться..!

Он отвёл взгляд, снова теряясь. Если бы, приглядевшись к нему, приходилось выбирать всего одно слово, коим можно описать Америку — это была бы «обида».

— Америка! — прикрикнул Артур, но не собирался ругать его сейчас. Его тревога и проклёвывающееся чувство потери толкали на отчаянную, судорожную ласку к ребёнку. — Не говори со мной так.

Он шагнул в его сторону, боясь спугнуть, как дикого зверя.

— У нас всё будет хорошо, слышал меня? Никакие недовольства не изменят того, что мы братья, и я как и раньше буду приезжать...

— Не будешь! — над тем, как же по-детски и обиженно это прозвучало, можно было бы расхохотаться, но Кёркленд не испытывал никакого желания. Он сжимает кулаки. Состояние Альфреда — страх и растерянность перед первым нападением на Британию, ни что иное. И ничто этого не изменит. А надежда теплилась в душе, каким бы циником Артур ни был. — Я ведь предал тебя, ты не должен возвращаться! — всё пройдёт. — Тебя должно было разъярить то письмо...

— Почему ты это делаешь? — серьёзно спрашивает. — Зачем ты говоришь о подобных глупостях? Всё же отлично!

— Нет, — нервно взглотнул Америка.

— Не глупи, — Англия мысленно положил ладони на плечи юноши, отмечая, что тот теперь почти сравнялся с ним в росте. Как же сдавливала сердце чья-то ледяная рука, когда он понял, что перед ним уже не юнец, нет — молодой мужчина. — Ты ещё не понимаешь некоторых вещей, я постараюсь пояснить тебе. И ты меня выслушаешь. Это будет урок, последний, если так хочешь. Но это именно урок.

Америка старательно выглядывал что-то интересное в песке под ногами.

— Посмотри мне в глаза.

— Нет, — это уже шёпот Альфреда. Британия готов был поклясться, что Джонс стыдился отчего-то брата, стыдился на него глядеть. Он был на грани, такой потерявшийся и нуждающийся в помощи того, кого сейчас... Ненавидел?

Артур не мог верить в то, что про юношу говорят по ту сторону океана, его люди совсем не знают его. А, может, это он его не знает? В своём бесконечном полическом болоте и стычках, в своих плаваниях и битвах он и не замечал, как летит время. Альфред возмужал и грозился его пересилить, но это ещё так далеко! За высочайшими горами на самом западе Нового Света.

Америка ещё слегка худощав, как многие подростки. Он не похож ни на итальянца, ни на финна, ни на одного из европейцев. Он особенный. Забавный парень, отчего-то стремящийся оседлать непокорную бешаную лошадь, а потом падать в грязь и хохотать, когда кобыла стряхивает его со спины. Что за увлечение такое? Это ещё безрассуднее, чем дикие выходки Фернандеса с быками! «Но об этом мы потом поговорим».

Англия возвращался из раздумий в реальность.

Америка так и не поднял на него взгляда, светлая чёлка закрывает глаза, придавая пареньку таинственный вид. Кёркленд чувствовал, как подавляемые так часто в последнее время всполохи нежности в груди разрастались и заняли собой всё внутри.

— Да что же ты такой упрямый, — его тихие причитания, и в конце концов он словами поднимает голову младшего за острый подбородок. — Не выдержал даже приветствия и убежал... Не нравится, когда я стою на причале? Мы можем пойти домой сейчас, я... приехал, как только смог. Прости, что оставил тебя тут так надолго. Насколько ты вырос? На дюйм или на два?

— Я ненавижу тебя, — Америка, казалось, глядел перед собой и ничего не видел. — Я больше даже не смогу пить твой поганый чай. Знаешь, что мы с ребятами сделали не так давно? Выбросили ящики в океан, а вода окрасилась цветом чая. Он заварился в воде, а потом я упал и стал в этом захлёбываться. Это... Это было отвратительно горько, чай, заваренный в ледяной океанской воде. Меня рвало неделю после этого. Больше никогда... Я не смогу пить эту гадость.

Солёным и затхлым пахнет от бескрайней воды, на самом краешке которой они застыли.

Что? Чай с его родины?

— Америка... — он поражённо замер под пронизывающим взглядом.

— Ты презираешь меня? — заговорил Альфред, глядя куда-то над его плечом.

— За что? — а Артур искренне не понимал, за что же мне презирать его дитя.

— За то, что я теперь такой... За то, что я вырос! Ты должен быть в гневе!

— Ты говоришь так, словно согрешил, Америка. Ничего не изменилось. Я и дальше буду заботиться о тебе. Даже если ты будешь ходить вечно хмурым и раздражаться от того, что я пытаюсь помочь. Понял?

— Даже если я сделаю что-то ужасное для тебя? — звучит так наивно.

— Конечно. Альфред, ты мой брат. Ничего не изменится.

— Даже когда я прогоню тебя?

— Даже тогда. Ты просто перестанешь расти, если посмеешь поднять на меня руку. Я тебя прокляну.

— А?!

— Ха, шучу! — Кёркленд не молжет подавить смешка, когда молодое лицо вытягивается от удивления и гнева. — Сделай лицо попроще, тебе больше идёт улыбка. Не могу видеть тебя таким, а когда ты слишком серьёзен... Чувствую себя неловко и просто дерьмово.

— Ты лжёшь! Я надоел тебе, да?! Ты приезжаешь всё реже и реже! Какого чёрта?

— Я навещаю тебя даже чаще, чем это требуется. Это может плохо отразиться на нашей жизни.

— О чём ты вообще?

Артур позволил себе расслабленный вздох, ему удалось разговорить Альфреда! Он рад, осталось только обнять этого безумно далёкого от него человека и похлопать по плечу.

Только вот нельзя...

Он собирается с силами и молчит несколько секунд, выдыхает и прочищает горло.

— Я на самом деле не тот, кого ты видишь, — слишком тихо говорит и уже сам опускает глаза, но тут же поднимает взгляд. — Я магическая проекция, обыкновенное заклинание. Я сейчас дома, и у меня не было возможности приехать.

Ложь.

Ах, именно за этим он и отправился в прошлое, оправдывая самого себя за это неразумное, легкомысленное решение. На самом деле он безумно скучал.

Джонс окинул его подозрительным взглядом с ног до головы и, видно, неосознанно свёл брови к переносице, сжимая губы в тонкую линию. Какой же он недовольный!

— Даже сейчас ты не со мной. Дерьмо! — он не скрывал своего разочарования.

— В то время я действительно редко мог освободиться, но сейчас мы видимся гораздо чаще. Видишь ли, — самодовольная ухмылка сама лезет на лицо, Англия не может... — я не просто сижу у себя на острове — я сижу у себя на острове в двадцать первом столетии!

Альфред не засмелся вопреки его ожиданиям, а вместо этого приоткрыл рот. Он тот, кто верит в чудеса, может, это и бесит временами, особенно его нездоровое внимание к эзотерике и кругам на полях, но сейчас как раз тот момент, когда Артур рад его восприимчивости к чему-то новому и необъяснимому. Неосязаемому, он бы сказал.

— Не удивляйся, через три века мы придумаем очень много интересного и сможем путешествовать во времени. Я путешественник, ха-ха.

— То есть ты ненастоящий Англия? — он протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться плеча брата, но тот поспешно отстраняется. Пусть думает, что это у него своё, английское.

— Нет, — Артур качает головой, а Джонс внимательнее прежнего смотрит. — Настоящий... Ах, да знаю, откуда мне знать! Если скажешь, какой сейчас год, то смогу припомнить, вероятно.

— Сейчас одна тысяча восемьсот шестидесятый год от Рождества Христова, тринадцатое августа, — так-так, он ждёт слов Кёркленда по этому поводу. Он тоже скучает, и ему, кажется, самого Артура мало — ему нужен брат. — Что с тобой сейчас?

«Думаю, говорить то, что так и вертится на языке, или нет? Всё-таки, нужно его как-то подготовить к предстоящему. Ведь мы оба виноваты».

 _«_ _Не возвращайся_ _»._

— Ты скоро предашь меня, Америка.

— Я?!

— Ты повзрослеешь, а взрослые часто предают друг друга, это нормально.

— Но тогда я не хочу ещё взрослеть.

— Ха-ха-ха! Ты никуда не денешься!

— А ты простишь меня за предательство? — Америка весело улыбнулся, что сразу разрядило обстановку.

— Я... не знаю, — задумался брит. — Может, это будет немного другой Англия.

— То есть ты до сих пор..?

— Поучись лучше стрелять, — обовал его Артур. — У тебя дрожат руки, поработай над этим, хорошо? Я уверен, что показывал тебе, как это делается. Попробуй хотя бы раз в минуту и не забывай о перевыплавке оловянных вещей.

— Подожди! А ты будешь не сильно строгим?

— Я постараюсь.

 _«_ _Не возвращайся_ _»._

— А в каких мы сейчас отношениях? — любопытство Америки пересилило всё дурное, чем он мог соображать и чему поддавался ранее, и он с удовольствием ловил слова.

— Мы дружим. У нас союзы... Множество коалиций, в которых мы рука об руку.

— Как Британская империя? — вот уж нашёл парень, что спросить.

— Она пала, — говорит Кёркленд как есть, ему нечего таить.

— Но ты живой, — Америка указывает пальцем прямо на его лицо, и Англия в ожидании прикосновения практически отшатывается.

— Но империи больше нет. Есть содружество наций, но это немного другое... Ты в нём не состоишь. Зато там есть твой брат, Канада.

— Хм... Канада... А ты постарел, — а теперь Альфред готов его разглядеть попристальнее. — У тебя скулы теперь острее.

— Правда? — Англия неосознанно коснулся своего лица.

— Как я раньше не заметил?! У тебя морщинки у глаз! И сами глаза грустные. Что с тобой?

— Чёрт возьми, раньше ты был таким наивным. И... Нет! Не трогай! Я же исчезну! Я магическая проекция.

— Исчезай, — рассмеялся юноша, силясь схватить руками вместо воздуха Англию за шиворот.

— Нет, прошу тебя! — взмолился Артур, испугавшись не на шутку. Мальчишка вновь рушил все его планы.

Остановив борьбу, Кёркленд сжался, став даже меньше, чем этот крепкий юноша. Он не исчез и, изумлённый этой правдой, открыл зажмуренные глаза.

Джонс вцепился пальцами левой в его воротник, сминая белоснежную ткань. Кончики его пальцев обожгли кожу на шее Англии. Глаза у американца блестели, подобно прибою. Ещё толком не понимая, что происходит, Артур, неровно дыша, подался вперёд и создал крепкий поцелуй между ними. Альфред реагировал на редкость спокойно — наверняка это была крайняя степень его удивления. Он едва шевелил губами.

Когда Кёркленд отстранился, прикрывая рот ладонью, словно сожалел или чувствовал некоторое отвращение, погодя опустил ладонь, держа её на уровне груди, прошептал: «Как это неуместно».

А Джонс оказался не готов к такому прикосновению и убегает.

— Я пуританин! Не прикасайся! — требует он, не остановившись и не обернувшись, кажется, что излишнее волнение от близости с тем, кого вблизи видеть тошно, разбудило в нём слёзы; разворошенный пляжный песок взметается, а Англия рассеянно и печально думает о том, что он никогда и ничего не изменит, может лишь прочувствовать ещё раз и схватиться за сердце.

Путешествие Англии продолжилось после того, как он выпросил фотоаппарат у воздуха, у своей громоздкой машины, спящей в будущем, и, судорожно освобождая его от шелухи футляра, сделал несколько снимков убегающего вдаль Америки.

— Знаешь, Альфред, ты должен потрогать меня, чтобы я освободился от времени, как это и было в прошлый раз. Без этого не получится, — бубнил Артур себе под нос. — Но я не побегу за тобой.


End file.
